Jonna
you don't mess with him, he's fucking psycho...he lures people through attraction.span> "Hey Nami!" vlad ran in smiling. i looked up from my journal. "what vlad?" vlad jumped up and down. "i found another one!" i sighed. vlad's been up and down with his moods. "bring him in vlad." vlad ran out of the room. 5 minutes later he walked in holding a guys hand. the guy ripped his hand away when they entered. "this is Jonathan!" vlad touched jonathan's arm and jonathan jerked away. "don't touch me you little piece of shit." vlad shrugged. i spoke. "so....jonathan. where do you wanna sleep?" he pointed to my bed. "there" he smirked. i looked at the empty side of my bed. "there huh? good thing you're sexy." jonathan blushed. "you think i'm...." i smiled. "yes. but you have to take off those coats." jonathan was wearing two hoodies, despite it was July and the house was not air conditioned. he wore dark blue jeans and black vans. jonathan crossed his arms. "i'm cold." "cold?!?!" i said. "are you from california?" jonathan shook his head. "no. south carolina." i stood up. "jonathan, you'll get heatstroke. now take the hoodies off." jonathan slipped them off and threw them to the side. he was wearing a black shirt depicting a white DeathBat with "avenged sevenfold" in red. "nice shirt." i said. i smiled at him and he returned it. "so, you like Avenged Sevenfold?" jonathan asked. i nodded. "i've heard a few songs." jonathan walked over to me and sat to my right. "where you hear them at?" i pointed to my radio. "here?" jonathan looked at it. "93.3 the planet?" i nodded. "yea!" i pressed the on button and "afterlife" was playing. "nice!" jonathan said. then, his smiled faded and he grabbed his stomach. i got worried. "you ok?" jonathan nodded, then threw up all over the floor. "Oh god. angel! get a small plastic bucket. vlad, get some cold rags." they did what they were told. i looked at jonathan. he was breathing heavily and visibly shaking all over. i felt his face. he was really warm. "it's ok...we'll take care of you." jonathan nodded. vlad came in and pressed cold wash cloths to his forehead and the back of his neck. angel rushed in with a plastic tub and put in jonathan's lap. jonathan started violently throwing up. i rubbed his back. "just get it out." i kissed his head and he started crying. "i....I...i hate this.." he coughed and threw up again. i patted his shoulder. "i'm going to the bathroom, i'll be back, ok?" Jonathan nodded. i stood up and went to the toilet to relieve myself. i came back and jonathan was passed out on the bed. i ran over to him and laid my hand over his heart. he was still breathing and he had a pulse. "is he ok?" i asked vlad. vlad nodded. "yep. he wanted to sleep, so i let him." i looked back at jonathan, who hasn't moved an inch. i moved him to the spot he wanted to sleep in, covered him up, and laid next to him. " shhhh..." i whispered to jonathan. "don't make me....." he murmured, and turned towards the window. i closed my eyes for the night. the band was formed, and something else i had come home from a therapy session and walked to my room. the door was closed. i opened it and i wish i could unsee what i saw. jonathan and vlad were in my bed, laying there. vlad was in just his boxers and jonathan was shirtless. jonathan had his hand dangerously close to vlad's genitalia, and they were kissing-like open mouthed kissing with their tongues in each other's mouth. vlad was unbuttoning jonathan's pants. i cleared my throat and they looked at me in surprise. "i thought you weren't back yet Nami." vlad said nervously. "yea." i said, arms crossed. "two hours ago." vlad looked at my radio. "fuck. sorry jonna." jonathan slid out of bed, buttoned his pants up, and put his shirt back on. "well?" i snapped. " i thought you were straight jonathan. you said so yourself." jonathan bit his lip and cringed. "i'm bi, ok? i kinda like dick....like all inside me and in here." he pointed to his mouth. i sighed. why did vlad call him "jonna"? "Jonathan?" "Don't call me that." Jonathan growled angrily. "what?" "you heard me. call me jonna." "Jonna? that's-" "don't question it nami..." vlad barged in. I turned to vlad. "Why not?" Vlad sighed. just don't.